


The Difference

by Aurumite



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumite/pseuds/Aurumite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lissa’s eyes were fixed innocently on the sky as she planted her hands on the firm, grassy hill and scooted herself just an inch closer. Lon'qu looked at her warily. "Lissa. I can see you doing that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt for Lon'qu/Lissa fluff on Tumblr.

"I don’t think you get it," Lon’qu said, narrowing his eyes.

"Get what?" Lissa’s own eyes were fixed innocently on the sky as she planted her hands on the firm, grassy hill and scooted herself just an inch closer. He looked at her warily.

"You know what."

"Nooope," she sang as she moved closer still. He grit his teeth and tried to relax his shoulders with limited success.

"Lissa. I can see you doing that."

"See me doing what?" Another inch closed between them. She had a lovely smile, wide and white. "Come on, Lon’qu. What don’t I get?"

"Fear."

Her pretty smile froze in place. It had taken him a long time to figure out when her cheer was genuine and when it was practiced, for the sake of others, but he’d done it eventually.

"Of course I understand fear," she said. "There was a lot I used to be scared of. I kept it to myself because I didn’t want Chrom and Emm to think I was a baby, but…I get it." 

He wasn’t sure he believed her. Lissa, he was quite positive, was a child who never trembled in the dark or cried over scraped knees or screamed over bugs and frogs. She would have faced anything with that smile of hers.

"I was really scared when you took that arrow for me," she said. "I wanted to fall right to pieces, but I couldn’t because you needed me to patch you up. And that’s the difference between you and me."

"I can’t heal?"

"No! I face my fears. Everyone can be afraid. What’s important is getting over it."

He smirked and finally turned his head to face her, leaning a fraction closer. “You’re asking for it, Lissa.”

"Yes, actually. I am."

Bright sincerity had returned to the curve of her lips. The shape was both tempting and terrifying. She closed her eyes. He covered her hand with his to anchor him, to remind himself that touch was electrifying but not painful. Not for either of them.

After a quick, deep breath, he leaned forward and kissed her nose. She giggled as he pulled away.

"Still too chicken to kiss my mouth!"

"I don’t want to." He turned his face away again before he realized how much of a liar that phrasing made him. "That is…if I were to try…I think I might laugh. And ruin it."

"A grump like you?" she teased, but she squeezed his hand. "Honestly, I’ll probably laugh too. We’ll look so silly. But it’ll be great when you get there. Can I put my head on your shoulder?"

"If this is the last of your onslaught into my personal space."

"Yeah, I’ll be good." 

He tried to hide his smile as she rested against him. Her hair tickled the side of his face.

"Hey, Lon’qu?"

"Mm?"

"I’m proud of you."

He leaned his cheek against the top of her head, feeling quite proud of himself, too.


End file.
